un ultimo suspiro
by synx
Summary: un pequeño momento, clásico de aquellos que gustan leer y al final, dar un largo suspiro


UN ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO.

La noche es tormentosa, agitada por un gélido viento espectral que aullaba violento sobre árboles y casas, azotando con fuerza todo aquello que no resistiera su fuerza, incluso las almas de las personas.

Estaba Alphonse sentado en una orilla de su cama, con la cabeza baja, terriblemente abrumado, con el semblante de alguien que se encuentra al borde de la muerte. Parecía no haber dormido por días, tal vez semanas, y su sombra se proyectaba tristemente sobre la cabecera de la cama cada vez que el cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos de la tormenta. Estuvo así por varios minutos, inamovible, desolado, mirándose fijamente las manos las cuales se demarcaban por delgadas líneas de color pálido, a la tenue luz de una lámpara sobre su buró.

-Edward- fue lo único que dijo, sollozando, como aquel alegre y tierno niño que alguna vez fue, después, estiró su diestra buscando sobre el buró lo que parecía ser el marco de una vieja fotografía la cual observó con melancolía.- Nii san- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de levantarse de la cama y poner en retrato en una maleta, la cual tenía sobre una vieja silla de madera barnizada en la entrada de la habitación, junto con una un viejo abrigo rojo que antes fuera de Edward.

Con aparente resignación fue caminando por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras de la casa, la antigua casa que había pertenecido a los Rockbell y que había después pasado a manos de los Elrick cuando Winry y Pinako se mudaron a Rush Valley. Y estaba ahora Al, bajando lenta y desganadamente por esas escaleras que tantos años fueron testigo, junto con todo el inmueble, de momentos en la vida de Ed y Al que no volverían a pasar.

Edward Elric había desaparecido misteriosamente durante una misión "secreta" la cual el coronel Mustang se había negado rotundamente en explicarle a Alphonse. Lo único que le había informado es que su hermano se encontraba desaparecido ya hacía mismo dos meses.

Ahora Alphonse estaba esperando en la estancia a que llegara un convoy que habría de llevarlo hasta el cuartel de ciudad central, ya que había aceptado unirse al ejército para tratar de descubrir sobre el paradero de su hermano. Nada más le importaba.

De pronto un sonoro estruendo estremeció las mismas entrañas de la tierra cuando un rayo cayó a no más de kilómetro y medio de la casa, provocando un apagón de luz, dejándolo todo en tinieblas, pues ni la luna ni las estrellas se asomaban en aquel ennegrecido cielo de tormenta. Aunque Al no le temía a la oscuridad, el rugir de la hojarasca azotada por el viento hacía aun mas tétrico el ambiente, y sin pensárselo dos veces, encendió una vieja lámpara de aceite que siempre se hallaba sobre un viejo librero ahora vacío, excepto por la lámpara. Pasó una hora hasta que Al creyó escuchar acercarse un vehículo a la propiedad, pero no vio nada, momentos después, escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Deben ser ellos- se dijo a sí mismo aun cuando no había visto llegar a nadie. Cuando acudió a abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vieron, que quien estaba detrás de la puerta, era su hermano, Edward.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Al se repusiera y bañara su rostro en lágrimas de la emoción que no pudo contener al ver a su querido hermano sano y salvo.

-Edward¡- dijo casi arrancándolo desde el fondo de su alma. Este simplemente le sonrió y le tendió los brazos para abrazar a su hermano menor el cual solo acurrucó la cabeza contra su pecho y se soltó a llorar, desahogando todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Momentos después, Al lo invitó a pasar y sentarse en uno de los sillones del recibidor, éste, sin titubear, pasó y dio un suspiro como el de aquellos que regresan a casa después de varios años ausentes. Al, con toda cordialidad le preguntó si gustaba algo de tomar, o si tenía hambre, incluso, que si estaba cansado pasara a la recámara pero éste simplemente se limito a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que no se molestara en atenderlo. Después de ello sólo se quitó la gabardina que llevaba puesta y puso su reloj de alquimista sobre la mesa que había al centro de la sala.

- Quiero que me cuentes donde has estado, porque tuviste que pasar, por que no llamaste? - rompió abruptamente el silencio Alphonse ya habiéndose sentado en otro de los sillones, quedando de frente a su hermano. El rostro de Ed ensombreció como si recordara algo que le entristeciera.- Lo siento nii san, no tienes que responderme si no quieres- Al se quedó observando fijamente a Ed mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a su hermano lo que sentía, pero su mente y su alma se nublaron en forma abrumadora de ver que algo en Ed lucía diferente. Su semblante era mas sombrío y su tez era mas pálida de lo que recordaba además de que se encontraba demacrado y su mirada solo reflejaba una melancolía que hacía llorar con solo verla. Edward, al verlo preocupado, sólo hizo un gesto con la su mano izquierda indicándole a Al que se sentara a su lado y esbozando una calida sonrisa que tranquilizó el corazón del menor y lo hizo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Se sentó junta a Ed y se abrazó a el como su suplicara que éste nunca se fuera de su lado, y así permaneció un largo rato, en silencio, hasta que un pesado y profundo sueño se apoderó de él junto con un miedo indescriptible, que se diluyó en la calma de un sueño de sus días felices.

Por la mañana, Al se despertó sintiéndose mejor y mas repuesto que en días anteriores pero con la sensación de que olvidaba algo, se desperezó unos instantes y luego repuso de su olvido.

-Los militares ¡, tenía que haber…- después se percató de la ausencia de su hermano –Nii san?- se sobresaltó un poco pero después supuso que este se había ido a recostar a su habitación y prefirió no molestarlo- debe haber pasado por cosas muy duras- dijo para si mismo-ahora tengo que llamar a al cuartel para dispensarme por haberme quedado dormido y no acompañarlos. Caminó unos pasos hasta un pequeño mueble sobre el que reposaba el teléfono, levantó la bocina, y marcó. Al contestarle la primera voz que escuchó fue la de Riza, que de inmediato pasó la llamada al coronel.

-Si, que es lo que desea?- La voz del coronel temblaba como si se encontrara aturdido y desconociendo la de Alphonse.

-Soy yo, Alphonse, quiero que me disculpen…- por un momento pareció como si del otro lado la bocina hubiera caído al suelo pero luego volvieron a contestar.

- Alphonse?- ahora el temblor en su voz era desmesurado- pero eso es imposible¡

-Por que lo dice?- Al quedó intrigado

-Por que anoche el convoy que se supone había ido por usted

-Si, lo sé, disculpe, es que me quedé dormido después de que Ed llegara anoche y no pude hacer nada por…

-Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo? Eso no puede ser posible ya que Edward está…-Pero se quedo callado de momento –bueno, primero le tengo que aclarar que el convoy que había ido por usted, al encontrar las luces apagadas y después de esperar por un rato se marchó pero-trago algo de saliva- parece que debido a la tormenta la camioneta cayó por el acantilado y luego se incendió. El informe dice que no hubo sobrevivientes y que de los cuerpos no quedó más que cenizas.- Alphonse al escucharlo quedó en shock por unos instantes pero luego hizo alusión a lo otro que se había referido el coronel.

-pero que es lo que me quiso decir acerca de mi hermano¡, por que parece tan alterado, necesito saberlo¡-estaba comenzando a perder los estribos

-Es que, Edward Elric, murió en la ultima misión que le asignamos, solo que no le había dicho nada puesto que su hermano me hizo prometer que si algo le pasaba usted no debía enterarse.-La llamada se cortó de tajo

Alphonse tenia la mirada muerta, perdida en una remembranza de los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior, ahora sabía por que se sentía tan extraño con la presencia de su hermano, por qué ni si quiera estaba un poco mojado cuando llegó atravesando la tormenta, y como es que su mente se había negado a aceptar algo que ya sabía, que , cuando se poso contra el pecho de Edward no escucho su corazón, desde ese momento lo supo y no quiso aceptarlo, que su hermano estaba muerto, y que solo había regresado, para impedir que tomara aquel convoy y salvarle la vida. Luego se apartó esa s ideas de la cabeza y corrió hasta la habitación de Edward, pero esta estaba vacía.

-Tal vez todo fue un sueño- volvió hasta la estancia con la mirada perdida mientras sollozaba que todo debió tratarse de un sueño cruel, pero luego desvió la mirada hasta la mesa en el centro de la sala y vio como relucía sobre esta el reloj de alquimista de su hermano el cual tomo entre sus manos y abrió con delicadeza, susurrando las palabras que en este decían – "Dont Forget"


End file.
